Vampire Bite
by TaT Raven
Summary: TaT felt like she was having a dream when really it was real and her life begins to change.


'Ok Talk to you later' I typed to my boyfriend on an internet chat room

'Ok Talk to you later' I typed to my boyfriend on an Internet chat room. It was about 2:30 and I could tell he was really tired.

'Good night. I love you' he typed back.

'I love you too'

'Sweet dreams'

'You too' then he signed off of the sight. I sat up and stretched cracking my back. I winced at the pain in my leg as I bent it back. Earlier I accidentally tripped and fell onto my knees, my clumsy self as always, and I think it very possible that I bruised the bone. But I'm not one to whine so I just shrugged off the pain. I turned around on my bed and opened the window to let the cool night air breeze into my room.

I had jeans and a tank top on. Summer's almost over but I was going to enjoy it for as long as possible. I parched up on the windowsill, looking down at the ground only about one in a half stories below. I straitened my legs which sent me flying threw the air then landing on the ground doing a tumble roll so that it would lower the impact, And it did but just the fact that my hurt knee landed strait on a rock.

I stood up slowly and patted the dirt off my shirt and clothes. I yawned and stretched my hands above my head. I walked across the cold grass over to a small wood covered trail. I ran down the trail speeding over the bumps and jumping over the ditches till finally I came to a small bridge. I walked across the bridge and up on short steep hill and came to a beautiful lake. I smiles and looked out at the waters where the fish had stopped jumping and the dragonflies zooming quickly over the waters.

I looked around the waters till my eye caught on something. On the far side of the lake beech was my favorite climbing tree, and inside the climbing tree was a human. I couldn't tell exactly if it was a boy or girl or how old they were so I just shrugged and walked to the dock on the opposite side.

I walked out onto the dock and sat on the edge putting my feet in the water. I looked back over at the tree and the siloet was gone, I shrugged thinking that the person got tired and went home. I closed my eyes and laid back on the dock my face towards the sky when I herd a small rustle of clothing against clothing behind me. I opened my eyes quickly and just half an inch from my face was a boys face. I gasped in surprise the boy was very handsome. He had dark blond hair that was messy but it looked like he messed it up on purpose. His skin pale and smooth with no defects, but the most stunning was his eyes. Even in the dark of night his eyes looked like stars they shone brightly as if light was actually coming out of them and when I looked past the shine they were a very pale blue but looked more like a white then anything.

I blinked trying to process all this in my head, then he smiled. I had to take another second cause his teeth were shining white. I realized again how close his face was to mine. I reached up with my hands and pushed his face away from mine so I could sit up.

"Who are you?" I asked turning back to see him standing there. He continued to smile and sits down next to me.

"So you like the night?" he asked his voice just as stunning as his face.

"Uh…" was all I could say till I regained my mind "mhmm yeah I do… and you?"

"Yes. I like the night very much…" He said looking at me straight in the eyes. I wasn't going to look away and give him that satisfaction.

"What's your name?" I asked him cause he still hadn't answered my first question.

"I'll tell you mine." He said leaning closer "If you tell me yours."

I leaned back uncomfortable with his closeness "I-I'm Taylor Ann Tracy… but I like it better when people call me TaT…"

"Really…" he said smiling.

"Mhmm… and your name?' I asked him again.

"My name is Eric nice to meet you," he said holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you to," I said reaching out to take his hand, and the second he griped his hand around mine. I felt a pull on my arm then blackness….

I woke on my room. I sat up and stretched yawning. 'What an odd dream…'


End file.
